Happiness Needs Healing
by Lindasaurous
Summary: A 1D fanfic about how 1D member falls in love with an American army girl, Amy, who recently lost her boyfriend and previous love of her life in the war. Includes Amy's friends and 1D members! ;
1. Chapter 1

Happiness Needs Healing: Chapter 1

Liam's POV

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for her but with one exception, I loved her. She choose it herself as she said to me, "There just wasn't enough… That's just it, there really wasn't anything anymore." All I got to say was "Goodbye Danielle." Before she ran off into the sunset, she took everything with her, including my heart. I sighed to myself, Jones Beach concert tomorrow, beach now and there is barely anyone here now!

Thank God!

To the beach!

Amy's POV

I'm dead, I'm dead inside. I stared at the water and hoped he would walk out all happy and healthy, but I saw him dead. I got to hold his cold, dead face in my hands for one last time.

It wasn't until five boys kicked sand in my face I realized I was crying. Suck it up. No need to cry.

"Really?" I asked thoroughly annoyed. I was covered in sand, great!

Four snickered a sorry, but one turned to me and actually said sorry. He was tall, a nice height, beautiful brown hair, and brown eyes that I briefly got lost in.

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry, here let me help you." Then he started to shake off my towel and our eyes met and I could tell by his reaction my eyes and/or face was upset, angry, amazed, or dazed.

"Erm…it's fine?" I sighed

"Hi, I'm Liam," He held his hand out to shake and I surprisingly took it. It's been a while since I willingly touched hands with someone. I've been too caught up on what Ryan's hands felt like, cold and stiff.

"Amy." I replied trying to sound sophisticated and I tried to hold back the tears.

After everything was cleaned, Liam got up and as he was waving a 'Goodbye' to me he tripped over my bag and everything came out.

"God damn it!" I became so angry then. I got my bag and started to but my stuff away and Liam began to help although I didn't need it nor want it. When we finally got everything he got up carefully and started to walk away when he saw one last thing.

"Is this yours also?" Liam asked me politely when he handed me the engagement ring I never got.

I broke down then and there and wasted his time telling him a story he wouldn't want to here. The story on how my boyfriend died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for reading this! I know it's slow now but it will pick up soon! Please review, it would mean a lot! ;)**

Liam's POV

I handed her back her ring, she held it and then cried. I tried comforting her but without success I decided the best way to do this was listen to the story. She tried getting a hold of herself to tell the story.

"Well in his senior year of high school and my junior we started dating and me and Ryan instantly clicked. We did everything together, then he started talking about joining the army and I was dead scared for him. Within a year of training he was sent to Iraq with two of his buddies from his class." I could tell it was getting a bit painful for her but she wanted to finish. "He wanted the world for me, maybe that's why he joined the war, I don't know. After my graduation we were supposed to see each other but he didn't make it only one of his good friends, Tim. He told me everything and we are friends for life. It was hard even with Tim, but he had to leave eventually and whenhe did it became so unbariable. People felt bad for me, but that's life you know. You go around loving people till they die. And he died, and took my heart with him.

"His friend told me he wanted to propose to me when he came back, I would've said yes. We were going to have a life together. But that dream is over." I could tell she was finished by the way she just let the tears come.

I waited for a moment then I put my arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. "Even though I just met you and I never met him, I just know he'd want you to be happy." I said and I truly meant in.

She nodded, "Your right, I know he'd want the best for me and I want the best for him so I really hope there is a heaven because there is nowhere else he belongs but there." She said it with such confidence that I had a feeling I just can't describe...

Amy's POV I promised myself I would never love again, but that smile and those caring eyes might make me cross my fingers…

**I know this was a short chapter but the next one is a lot longer! Please review! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I made it longer! Makes up for the past two chapter eh? Anyways, enjoy! ;) Please review! ;)**

Amy's POV

Liam was really nice, he avoided subjects that made me sensitive. He was also very funny, always joking around. Then after a while his friends came over and they were so much like him just less sensitive and less mature.

"Okay, so Amy what's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you at the beach?" Harry asked me with the cheekiest smile I've ever seen it was beautiful.

"Umm... This one time in high school we went on a beach trip and I tripped and fell landed near a few seagulls that got angry and they ripped my top and took it. Thank the 'effing Lord I had a tank top in my bag, I put it on real fast! I swear to this day that they were laughing at me!" They all laughed while I blushed then I joined in with them.

Niall looked at all of us then said "Hey I'm hungry, let's get food now." His Irish accent was so cute, but I still preferred Liam's british one.

"You know any good places we can go eat?" Zayn asked me, I was so curious on what he was thinking behind those mysterious eyes.

"Yeah there is this insanely good burger place that I know of in Hicksville. Do you have enough for the bus fare?" I asked them and then they laughed at me. "What?" I didn't get what was so funny.

Liam took my hand and took me to their car, my hand started tingling and I got butterflies in my stomach. Did he feel them also?

They had a really big car, even if it was just a rental. It must have been very expensive. I could never afford something like this. The ride there was really fun we heard some great dance songs and we were singing and dancing in our seats the entire time. Louis was a pretty good driver considering he was dancing.

"The burger is really good but it's very greasy." Harry complained with his mouth full.

"Oh I'm sorry! I should have taken you out for tea and crumpets!" I said mocking their British accents.

"Oh come on you know tea is good!" Harry smiled at me showing his dimples.

"What's so good about leaf flavored hot water?" I asked jokingly. But I really didn't like tea... Oh well at least we know I wouldn't make the best Brit!

We sat there and everyone ate and we were all just joking around having a good time until a group of girls ran in and screamed, "OMFG! IT'S ONE DIRECTION!"

When they said that my heart broke. One direction is a British boy band made up of really cute boys and amazing singers. Let's see, well they're definitely British, except for Niall, they all sing amazing from what I remembered from the car, this just can't be...

While they were busy with their autographs I snuck out, ran to the bus stop and checked my watch realizing they'd be done soon I ran down a couple of blocks in the neighborhood. I think I lost them and all of their fans. So I sat there for a minute and remembered all of today's events.

Harry's POV

"It was lovely meeting you all! I hope to see you tomorrow for the concert!" I said as I winked at the cute blonde with the big blue eyes, what was her name again Kelly? Kelsey? whatever it doesn't matter she gave me her number, I'll text her later maybe.

"Fans..." Zayn chuckled as we got in the car.

"Tell me about it!" Niall said annoyed but still joking "I mean I didn't even finish my milkshake and it was pretty good too!" We all laughed at him. We all loved fans, their support and love is amazing!

Liam's POV

We were just talking and joking around until I saw a bus and remembered something. "Hey, where's Amy?" I asked a little worried.

"She's probably just with those girls we saw talking about us and stuff," Harry said. He was probably thinking about that cute blonde in the mini skirt.

"Eh, you're probably right." I said but I knew she wasn't. I just really hope that she's home.

After we got to our little hotel room we watched TV for a little while around 1 Lou FINALLY crashed on the couch. Just the thought of her being lost all those hours made me feel terrible. I tried calling her, no answer.

"Amy, stop it you're making me go insane!" I said after I hung up, voicemail, again! I decided to go find her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, soo sorry been so long! I need to get better! Be better nxt time I hope! ;) Keep reading please! Liam's POV Just as I was leaving... "Thought you might like her," I heard. Damn! How long has Lou been up? "I heard EVERYTHING! from the phone calls to you talking to yourself!" "Lou, she's not home I can tell, I can tell." I said I might finally snap. No! No, I can't! "Well good luck finding her in the rain alone." He was taunting me, don't give in. "You have like a 13% chance of finding her in this rain! Alone! By yourself! Like an alone loner." Ugh! I give up! "Louis William Tomlinson, will you do the honor of helping me find Amy?" I said sarcastically through gritted teeth. It was a bit more cold than called for but I was annoyed. "If you only asked like two hours ago!" He smirked at me, so badly did I want to slap him right now! "I'll drive!" *** Amy's POV I had a terrible dream he was looking at me, wait I was looking at me. We were holding hands but I was holding hands with someone else. I looked at his face, my Ryan, my sweet Ryan. I leaned in for a kiss, but it wasn't Ryan, it was Liam. We were on the beach, Ryan was in the water he looked at me, kissed me goodbye on the forehead and said for me to be happy. I turned to Liam and kissed him... Then I woke with a start and started crying, the rain wasn't helping. When confusing situations like this came up I would look up into the stars and ask my parents and Ryan for answers. I still couldn't decide if my dream was a nightmare or a really good dream because I knew right there and then I was in love with two people I can't have. Louis' POV I heard crying coming from a park I decided to go check it out and I found her! Should I get Liam and tell because he should be the one to comfort her cuz he's in loovvveee... So I got Liam. Liam's POV No questions needed to be asked, I needed to see her. "Hey babe." I said to the sniffling in the cool wet night. "What you doing out here? It's pouring!" I asked her than she turned around and looked at me in disbelief. She looked like she was going to run but instead she flung her arms around me. I returned the hug and held her tight. It felt so right, but yet so wrong considering what she's been through. She melted in my arms and I held her tighter. "Shhhushhhh! It's okay love, I'm here what happened?" I asked her, I'm falling and falling hard for the girl with ocean blue eyes and golden blonde hair. She told me her dream well I think she left out some parts but I understood. I felt bad for Lou because he's been sitting in the car for nearly two hours while me and Amy sat there telling stories and becoming the best of friends. Eventually she began to shiver, who could blame her with this rain? "If you want I can take you home?" I asked trying to be polite. "Oh. Umm it's fine I'm good here." She stated awkwardly. I looked at her and she sighed. "As you know my boyfriend Ryan died and before him his parents died. When he turned 18 the house was legally his, before the house became legally his he lived with his rich Aunt and Uncle for the past two years before that. When I turned 18 I moved in with him. When he died his sister legally got the house, she had the choice between letting me live in that house or keeping it, of course she kept it. She always hated he because my best friend was her old best friend who always liked me better cuz I was always nicer. Sammy, my bestie, is going out with her ex and I'm best friends with him. After I got kicked out of Ryan's house I lived in my friend's house for the past three months because I had no where left to go. She let's me sleep in her attic in her parents house cuz she's still going to an art college right by their house and she lives there still. Bless them." She sighed "I was an only child and my family, my only family was murdered, now it's just me and Sadie. I left my friends house cuz we had a fight, I don't even remember what about..." "How long? How long have you been living like this?" I asked, she will not live like this any longer. "Two weeks tops. I shower at the pool everyday! Don't worry, I'm clean!" She giggled. I sighed took her hand in mine and said "Listen, stay with me tonight at the hotel! You can sleep on the couch or on my bed! I'll sleep where ever! Even the bathtub!" I smiled at her. "Okay, are you sure?" I looked at her rather annoyed. "Fine let me get my stuff." Yes! I gotta wake Lou up and tell him! 


End file.
